Unexpected
by HPSSflufflover
Summary: Harry finds out in an interesting way that he's pregnant. He isn't pleased.


**I wrote this little one-shot in an effort to get rid of my writers block. A new chapter will be coming for Only FOr You and my VAHM revised story, i was just having a little trouble concentrating it and coming up with ideas, so here you go! You got a one-shot out of my frustration :) Enjoy!**

**Dsiclaimer: I don't own harry potter, duh**

Unexpected

Harry hated checkups. He hated hospitals, he hated waiting rooms, he hated healing in general. Severus, unfortunately, didn't share his sentiment, and since Severus had to get a checkup as well, he had assumed that it would probably be a good idea to have Harry have a checkup at the same time. Now, what type of checkup he hadn't specified. That was enough to make Harry a little worried about this, and he was certainly more than a little suspicious of his mate's motives.

After all, Severus had proven time and time again he was a proficient healer and could just as easily perform a much less invasive checkup himself.

Still though, Severus insisted, and Harry had no counter argument stored up in his brain for a moment like this.

"Are you ready?" Severus offered his hand out to Harry who immediately took it in his own. He gave a short nod of approval and Severus offered his a smile in return and gripped his hand a little bit tighter before pulling him against his chest and turning sharply in his place.

Harry grimaced lightly at the feeling of his insides being squeezed into a tight little tube and squished closer to Severus. Appearating was never pleasant, even less so when you were co-appearating. Harry shakily released his Veela's waist and tentatively stepped away, not letting go of the hand until he was positive he could stay on his own two feet without any assistance.

"Er...where are we?" Harry asked after a seconds pause.

"Just a normal wizarding hospital," Severus answered evasively. Harry narrowed his eyes and looked back at the front doors.

"And why are there cartoon baby toys painted on the front doors to this hospital?" Harry's voice was slowly raising in volume and Severus offered Harry another smile that did nothing to put his suspicions at ease.

"Why don't we just take a step inside? I promise its just like a normal wizarding hospital, just a little less crowded and publicized as St. Mungo's," Severus took Harry's hand and firmly tugged him towards the foreboding doors decorated with pink rattles and brown teddy bears.

**Welcome to West Hills Creature Pregnancy Center**

Severus closed his eyes and mentally counted to three

He was one second off

"Severus, I'm going to castrate you!"

Amused on lookers coughed and turned their heads at that, giving the couple a little privacy and hiding their snickers in their hands. Boy, was that dominant in for it.

"Now, love, there's nothing to be worried about," Severus cooed, pulling Harry closer and trying to avoid looking into those beautiful green eyes that were staring at him murderously. "Let us go inside then we can talk about it more, away from prying eyes," he urged.

Harry met Severus's gaze and hissed angrily at him before nodding once and letting his mate lead him inside to a small little corner will chairs lined up against the wall next to tables full of pamphlets.

Harry hated waiting rooms.

"Harry," the Veela began cautiously, "I know you're angry at me for not telling you...well, anything, but I'm not all that positive that you actually are pregnant. Besides, while it is true that this hospital does specialize in creature pregnancies, they also do normal checkups for submissives."

Harry took a deep, calming breath then nodded and relaxed slightly against the chair. Alright, he could handle this. Just a normal checkup. Well, a normal submissive checkup. Harry wasn't quite sure what that entailed but it couldn't be that bad, right?

Wrong.

"Harry Potter."

Severus fluidly rose from his chair and nodded at the seemingly friendly looking woman before turning back towards Harry and waiting patiently until his mate was standing slightly behind him. He smirked at his mate and shook his head lightly before following the woman into a hallway, Harry hiding behind him the entire way.

"Here we are, if you two could just take a seat and the doctor will be here soon," she smiled at them and softly closed the door behind here, leaving Severus and Harry in the privacy of their own room.

"Just a normal hospital, huh?" Harry said testily.

"Well in the manner that it being a normal pregnancy hospital, yes," Severus said slyly.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at the Veela, not saying a single word for the ten minutes it took until the doctor knocked on their door then opened it and walked inside.

"Hello, Mr name is doctor Prewit," he introduced himself with a small smile, looking over at Harry who was still looking over at Severus who was currently looking everywhere but Harry. "May I call you Harry?"

Harry flickered his eyes over to the doctor and appraised him for a few short seconds before nodding.

"Very well then, I see that you are here for a checkup as well as a pregnancy test?"

"I don't know," Harry smiled sweetly at him then turned to glare at Severus. "You should probably ask him, considering the fact that he was the one who scheduled it...without telling me," Harry grumbled the last part under his breath and once again sent a baleful glare at Severus. A pregnancy test! Harry was quite sure he would know if he had a little being growing up in his own tummy, thank you very much. He didn't need some fancy doctor to tell his mate that he was in fact wrong and that there was no need for all this-

"Now, I'm going to need you to take off your clothes, you bottoms at least," the doctor explained carefully. "There's a changing room in the back-"

"You want me to take off my clothes," Harry's voice took on a higher quality.

Severus couldn't help the small chortle but he quickly tried to hide it. "How else do you expect them to give you a checkup? If you're worried about it being a male doctor, we could possible see to getting another submissive. There really is nothing to worry about, however, I won't be leaving the room and he won't do anything inappropriate, will he?" Severus turned his smile into a glare and the doctor quickly shook his head in a negative and offered Harry another smile.

Harry gaped up at Severus then the doctor and then at himself for good measure then nodded blankly and took the offered towel and undressed quickly before covering himself.

Harry hated doctors.

Severus let out a sigh of relief that was short lived. One glance into his submissives eyes told him he was not pleased with this turn of events. Really, he couldn't blame him. If he was told he had to strip in front of a random stranger to get a pregnancy test he would be pretty annoyed himself.

Harry let out a long-suffering sigh as the checkup commenced but surprisingly the embarrassment of having a stranger look you over near _there_ didn't last long. As long he looked at Severus it wasn't bad, besides, it did give him some time to plan out his revenge. "Just to let you know, sev, I'm not pregnant," he said firmly.

"Oh, really?" Severus raised an eyebrow at the declaration. "Are you completely sure? Because I don't believe getting up every morning and throwing up is a normal occurrence."

"I only did that once!" Harry said, "Well, twice," he amended at the look Severus gave him.

"You've also grown a bit in the stomach, nothing noticeable unless you really look," he continued.

"Ever think I'm just getting fat?" Harry replied testily, knowing the surge of irritation that welled up in his chest had more to do with the fact that Severus was correct in all his assumptions rather than his irritation as the actual events.

"Harry, that couldn't possibly be all fat. Some of it, perhaps, but you couldn't have possible gained that much fat in such a concentrated area in such short time-"

Doctor Prewit winced and resisted the temptation to chortle at the poor, oblivious dominant.

"You think I'm getting fat!" Harry glared at him and his bright green eyes welled up with tears that instantly had Severus scrambling to comfort him.

Harry huffed and stubbornly ignored the hands carding through his hair and rubbing his stomach. "I just want to finish this checkup and go home, so that you can reassure yourself that I'm not pregnant!"

Harry growled in irritation when he felt the doctor check his pulse and take his temperature. He knew he wasn't pregnant. There was absolutely no possible way that Severus had gotten him pregnant when they had used Severus's contraceptive potions. There was no possible chanch, in any way shape or form, that there was a baby growing inside-

"I'm happy to say that you two are going to be parents!"

Harry blinked his eyes and looked up at the doctor who had thankfully covered him back up once he was done. "Could you possibly say that again?" he asked weakly, sure he had misheard. He looked up at his Veela who was standing over him wearing an ecstatic expression and swallowed.

"You, Harry, are nearly a month pregnant with a perfectly healthy baby!"

Severus and the doctor stared blankly at Harry's limp form before the potion's master cleared his throat and carefully redressed Harry and gathered him in his arms. "I'm just going to take him back home to rest. I will be back sometime soon to schedule another appointment."

"Yes, very well," Doctor Prewit opened the door and held it wide so Severus could carry Harry out the door and around the bend of the hallway back to the waiting room and apparition point.

Harry groggily laid his head against Severus's chest and allowed his mate to carry him out, not quite sure he wasn't going to pass out again. He cupped his stomach with a hand and stared down at in wonderment and shock before looking back up at Severus who was staring at him with a look of adoration.

Harry hated hospitals, but he loved his mate and soon to be child.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**


End file.
